Dead Weight
by spiritedkitty
Summary: What happens directly after 5.13 The Song Remains the Same. Dean and Sam have to deal with unconscious Cas and the consequences now that Cas is becoming more and more hunted by the 'God Squad'. [No romance... unless you want to read it that way ;)]
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean finish their drinks. There is a knock at the door. Dean looks at Sam who looks at his watch.

"Shit, our time in this room is up!"

"Great." says Dean rolling his eyes. "What are we going to do with Cas?" Castiel was still passed out on the bed. The person outside knocks again.

"Come on guys, make your self decent and get out of here! I've got another couple waiting!" Dean chucks the bags at Sam who scrambles to pick them all up.

"You carry our stuff and I'll carry sleepy wings." Sam nods and starts collecting their things. He then turns to the bed and smirks as Dean struggles to get Cas onto his shoulders in a fireman's lift.

"Sorry, sorry, we're so sorry." Sam says apologising to the motel owner as he struggles with all their bags. "Friend of ours had a bit of a rough night." The owner looks round Sam to see Dean grimacing at him.

"Massive light weight this one, must have only had like three beers." The motel owner raises his eyebrows then flicks his hand at them dismissively.

"Whatever." He then shows the two guests into the room. He then looks back down the corridor to see the boys scurrying away.

Dean sits Cas up in the back seat. Cas falls over so he is lying on his side. Dean makes a 'good enough' face then realises that Cas's nose is bleeding. Dean looks worried and then pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and tucks it under Cas's cheek so that the blood now doesn't touch the car. Smiling Dean goes to sit in the front. They pull away from the motel the Impala's engine roaring and they speed away.

"So what are we going to do with him?" asks Sam looking away from his book on sigils for a moment to look back at Cas. Dean looks in his mirror and sees Cas is still unconscious in the back seat.

"What can we do?" sighs Dean "I say keep his with us until we find somewhere safe to dump him until he wakes up."

"Yeah." Sighs Sam turning back to his book.

"He's a tough little dude, he'll be awake by the time we get there."

However Cas was not awake by the time they got there. Dean drops Cas on the bed. Sam pulls his laptop out and places it on the table.

"Cas better wake up soon. I'm getting a bit tired of explaining why we are carrying an unconscious tax accountant around with us."

"He better be awake in a couple of hours. I need to get some sleep." Dean groans rubbing his eyes. Sam looks at Dean with a sympathetically.

"Take the other bed. I don't mind staying up for a bit." Said Sam kindly. Dean looks at him incredulously. Sam scowls at him. "I think there's might be a job not too far from here Dean. I'm not you." Dean stretches.

"Awesome! I'll get a couple of hours shut eye, then we can get back on the road." He turns to Cas "And hopefully our little angle will have woken up by then."

Cas opens his eyes.

"I am awake." He says in his gravely monotone. Sam and Dean stare at him as he shakily pulls him self up in to a sitting position. Dean grins and sits down next to him slapping him on the back. This makes Cas nearly fall off the bed.

"The princess has awoken! Had a good sleep there your highness?" Cas just looks at Dean tilting his head.

"Princess…?" says Cas. Dean rolls his eyes.

"Never mind"

Cas stands up swaying slightly.

"Woah there Cas" says dean worriedly. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." Says Cas stumbling over to the table where Sam sits. Sam and Dean give each other a quick look. Cas appears to be out of breath, a rare look for the angle.

"I am worried however." Cas says looking up at Sam. Sam looks at Dean then back at Cas.

"About what?" says Sam leaning forward.

"About you."

"Want to be a bit more specific?" asks Dean "God knows there are a lot of reasons to be worried about Sam." Sam scowls at him. Dean ignores him.

"I'm sorry, I will elaborate…" Says Cas "Anna was released from prison to kill you Sam. And from what I hear on 'Angel radio' Anna hasn't returned…" Dean interrupts.

"Yeah 'cause Michael killed her." There's a pause where Cas looks sideways at Dean, then to Sam, then back to Dean. Cas gets up and walks over to Dean putting his hand to Dean's head. Dean quickly moves away.

"Slow down there Miss Cleo."

"Dean I need to know what happened. Let me read your mind."

"Jesus Cas, just ask what happened!"

"This way is quicker."

"Doesn't mean I like it!" Cas looks at Dean unblinkingly.

"Fine." says Cas resignedly

"Dam right 'fine'."

"Well…" starts Sam.

"I see…" Cas mutters now pacing around the room, his sea legs from earlier seem to have gone.

"So do the God Squad know that Michael doesn't want Sam dead? Well not Sam as he is now anyway." Asks Dean

"Thanks Dean." Scowls Sam.

"Yes. There isn't much holy movement towards the two of you at the moment. Sam is safe for now, from the Garrison at least." Says Cas ponderously.

"Good!" Says Dean pleased "You're safe from angles Sammy! Who could asks for more?" Sam raises his eyebrows dejectedly. Then turns to Cas who has his index and his middle fingers raised to his temple.

"You alright there Cas?"

"Yes. Just affirming something." Replies Cas in his usual monotone

"And that is?" asks Sam

"Yes indeed the other angles know about what happened with Anna and Michael."

"Well that's something." Sighs Sam. But Cas' fingers were still raised to his temple.

"What else Cas?" asks Dean. Cas lowers his hand.

"There's a price on my head. It appears that I have interfered with Zachariah's plans too many times this time."

There's a pause.

"Wha… What? Well, all right then! What does that mean?" asks Dean confused.

"It means that I should leave, they are already on their way to kill me."

And with that Cas disappears leaving the brothers alone confused in the motel room.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! hope you enjoy this chapter 3

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Dean and Sam had last seen Cas. They both had been kept busy however with a vampire coven who had taken over a house in Beverly hills picking off 'D list' celebrities. They had made a narrow escape, both with a few broken figures, Sam with a dislocated shoulder and sprained ankle, and Dean with a nasty scratch on his ribs. Though bruised and battered they both were still very much alive.

"Fucking Vamps!" shouted Dean slamming open the door to their motel room with his foot whilst clutching a bloodied rag to his side.

"Quit moaning and sit down." sighs Sam limping in after him.

"Quit moaning? I just got bitch slapped across the ribs by a reality TV _vampire_! I'm going to moan if I want!" Dean grabs a bag from Sam's rucksack, shoved it in Sam's chest, and sits down on the bed. He then winces looking at the nasty gash in his ribs. Sam sits down next to Dean cradling his dislocated arm in his lap.

"At least we saved those kids right?" says Sam taking a bottle of alcohol out of the medical bag and tossing it to Dean. Dean grabs it and pours it over his wound stifling a cry of pain.

"Fucking grateful they were too. I wouldn't have become a vamps scratching post if they had gone home when we told them to." Dean now places a bandage over the wound and takes a swig of whisky from a bottle on the bedside table.

"Yeah" says Sam wrapping up broken fingers with a role of bandage. "It's been a while since we've got hurt this bad, just from fighting your run of the mill coven"

"You're telling me." Sighs Dean gesturing for Sam to turn around so he can pop his shoulder back in place. "Where's Doctor fluffy wings when you need him?" Dean then without warning cracks Sam's shoulder back in place.

"Augh!" shouts Sam looking reproachfully at Dean. Dean shrugs his shoulders and hands him the bottle of whisky. Sam takes a swig. "Probably running for his life from Zachariah, assuming his hasn't got caught…" the brothers look at each other then Dean looks away then lies down on the other bed shutting his eyes and holding his bandage. "Which I'm sure we would hear about… somehow." Continues Sam who then looks away from his brother and starts wrapping up his ankle.

* * *

Around 5am the brothers decided to turn in both exhausted. Dean, glad to finally have a chance to close his eyes immediately fell asleep. However in his dreams he saw images of hell, Sam with demon blood round his mouth, and then he was at the lake, fishing.

"Hello Dean." Dean turned around. It was Cas.

"Hey buddy." Said Dean peacefully. "You want to join me or are you not my imagination."

"I'm afraid I'm the latter." Sighed Cas crouching down next to Dean and looking out over the lake. "I have a favor to ask which is why I brought you here to this place of calm for you."

"What do you want?" asks Dean wearily.

"I need you to find me." Said Cas looking up at Dean.

"To find you? You don't know where you are?" asked Dean incredulously. "Had a few to many last night or something?"

"Er… no." said Cas looking down at his feet, Dean turns to look back at the lake. "I stole something and got caught by some of Zachariah's goons. They put me in a room covered in angel sigils, I can't work out my location and I cant leave"

"Attacked?" asks Dean surprised "You look fine."

"Do I?" Asks Cas. Dean turns to look back at Cas and is horrified. Cas' eyes are bleeding, his arm appears to be broken, he had a deep gash in his stomach, and his throat has been slashed.

"Ca… Cas what's going on!?" asks Dean dropping his fishing line and kneeling down next to the angel. Cas makes a gurgling noise and coughs up a considerable amount of blood. Eventually he somehow manages to say something.

"I wouldn't ask… must give you…" He takes a rasping breath then continues, "Make sure… keep hidden… Sam knows…" Cas collapses and Dean catches him.

"CAS!" cries Dean "Cas, hang in there buddy, we'll find you!"

"Keep… hidden…" breathed Cas then with one last pleading look at Dean he passes out and disappears.

* * *

Poor Cas, I'm such a bitch doing this to him lol

Hope you're enjoying the story so far! More to come 3


End file.
